


Deal with the Devil

by GreenBread



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine's Terrible Life (Walking Dead), Deal with a Devil, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: When the dead roam the Earth, one of the last things you expect is to find out that what you previously thought was complete horseshit is actually all real. Then again, the walking dead wasn't exactly a present from God, was it? More like him shoving his dick up your ass 'cause "why not"..
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Deal with the Devil

The ground of the parking lot was wet and dirty. It felt like mini blades brushing against Clementine's cheek. Panting, she attempted to push herself up; only to get kicked right back down. She howled in pain and grabbed her broken nose, rolling uselessly away. Sharp fingers dug into her collar and heaved her up. She felt a fist collide sharply with her cheek, causing her head to swing to the side. Followed by another, and another, and another.

Finally, the attacker let her go. She fell, gasping for breath. She gazed into the puddle, seeing the sneering face of the person beating her. He had long chestnut hair and a greying bushy and grubby beard. Snapped twigs, leaves and dried blood matting the fibres. Black sunglasses covered his eyes. 

Feebly, she shot her prosthetic out in a desperate attempt to knock the man to the ground. She flinched as he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him. Bringing her hands up to protect her face, Clementine felt his full weight stamp down on her midsection. She cried out and grasped his leg, pushing him off. Her eyes fell onto her lost knife, scattered across the cold ground just out of arm's reach.

The teenager pushed herself up and scampered across to the forgotten object. She curled her fingers around the grip and turned around to see the man running at her. She jabbed the knife. He stopped. The blade was pointing against the soft flesh of his neck. 

"Alright..." He breathed, sweat gleaming off his forehead, "Let's think about this for a moment..." 

She moved the knife further, propping his chin up. "We were open to trading; you attacked us. Why? For what reason?"

"The Delta was our best customer... You fucked that up."

Clementine couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped the cages of her throat. "You're nuts. Completely fucking mental."

The man glared. "It's how the world we live in works now. It's got no place for good guys. Not anymore. You should know that."

She went emotionless before smirking and looking down. "I guess you're right." 

Suddenly, she stabbed the knife through his throat. The man gurgled, choking on his blood. The scarlet liquid trickled out of his mouth, dropping off his chin. She pulled the knife out and a cold chill rushed down the back of her neck. 

Everything had stopped moving. The man had frozen in place. Droplets of blood entwined in the sands of time. The wind had died. Slow clapping emerged from behind. 

Cautiously, Clementine turned around. It was a handsome man; smartly dressed in a burgundy suit. A well-kept beard snuggled his chin, and short black hair rested upon his head. Every curl brushed with purpose. He had eyes so piercing that it breached the walls of her soul. 

A grin tugged his lips upwards, and he clapped. "Bravo!" He exclaimed, chuckling and jogging up to her. She pointed the knife at him, and he frowned, stopping. "Aw, come on. That won't work. You can't kill an idea."

"Who are you?" She questioned, ignoring him. The stranger rolled his eyes. 

"Every time..." He muttered. "I'm the Devil, darling. You know? The Lord of Hell. Castaway from Heaven by my dickhead of a father. I'd tell you the whole story, but we'd be here for far too long."

Her glare increased, and she sheathed the knife. "One too many sins?"

"Lovely, you believe me. Excellent. I'm here to offer you something. A second chance at protecting these people."

"Mixing with the caravan was a fucking horrendous idea." 

The Devil frowned. "It really was, wasn't it?" 

Clementine sighed. "I know how this works. What do you get out of this?"

"Oh, easy. Most of your soul." 

"Most?" She echoed. 

"Yes. No more guilt, no more nightmares. I know it has to sound tempting."

"W-Why would I take you up on that?"

"Because..." The Devil said, "Look around: Ericson's has burned to the ground. Everyone is separated. You, the most experienced one out of them, barely won that fight. What gives you hope that they'll win theirs?" 

"I believe in them." 

He chuckled, "I can assure you, Clementine, some of their souls are getting judged right now."

Her amber eyes softened, "So I failed then?"

"Yes, quite spectacularly, I must admit." 

"If I accept this... deal. What happens to me?"

"You lose most of your soul." 

"No shit, but what does that mean?"

The Devil smirked, "You become one of my demons. That's all they are. Humans with their souls stripped away."

"I might have killed a couple then..." 

"No, no, I very much doubt that. Your soul acts as a seal. It blocks all the divine power everyone has locked away. The people you're talking about are tainted. I'd never offer them a deal such as this. I garner extra fun torturing those cretins."

"How do I know you aren't lying." 

"I don't lie. I'm a Devil of my word."

"You're literally the Devil..."

"Full marks for observation. Would be nice if you could remember that I'm also an angel." The Devil leered at her before moving backwards. An orange circle marked the concrete and rapidly expanded. She peered through it and could see a red sports car blasting down the road. "Deal, or no deal?"

She looked at his outstretched hand and contemplated for an incredibly brief moment. She took it and shook the Devil's hand. 

He beamed, oddly happy. Eccentrically, he waved his arm over the portal. 

"All you have to do is jump. Good luck."

She nodded, already feeling her soul begin to leak, and stepped off, dropping through the hole. 

She never even noticed her glowing red eyes in the puddle's reflection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for a fic contest on r/TWDGFanFic


End file.
